


Dearest Hearts

by flickawhip



Series: The Mercurio-Trueheart Saga [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p><p>Hestia and her mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Hearts

Hestia had given in to what was going on without even trying to fight it, she had known she would be forced to let herself be sold, she had accepted it long ago and, when she was finally gifted to the woman she had smiled shyly, settling to her knees as she had long ago been taught. Mercedes Truehart looked down at the girl inspecting and admiring her purchase. Hestia remained perfectly still. Mercedes smiled softly.

 

"The dress… remove it."

Hestia, still silent, did as she was told.

"Stand up and turn around slowly."

Hestia did so instantly. Mercedes smiled.

 

"Very, very nice."

 

She purred appreciatively.

 

"You are pure correct?"

Hestia nodded nervously. 

"Your description in the sale Brochure also said you were a skilled pianist, cook, horse rider, Tennis player and dancer....is that also true?"

Again Hestia nodded. Mercedes smiled softly.

 

"Can't you speak?"

 

She said softly. Hestia blushed but shook her head. Mercedes frowned a little.

 

"The Brochure never mentioned that. You were sold cheaply my dear, someone as damaged as you...I'd have paid a lot more for."

 

She smiled. 

 

"Come I wish for you to entertain me with your piano skills. Leave your dress where it is though you'll only have to remove it again after. You can play in the nude."

Hestia nodded and followed. Mercedes took her into the sitting room and indicated the piano before her, then lay on the sofa.

 

"Play for me sweetling."

Hestia moved to settle quietly, her fingers light over the keys as she played. Mercedes listened to the beautiful music.

 

"So beautiful."

She purred. Hestia smiled, continuing to play, upping the pace just a little. Mercedes listened and as she did so she moved from the sofa and came and stood behind Hestia and began to stroke her hair with one hand even as she continued playing. Hestia murred weakly, although she continued to play. Mercedes gently put her arms around Hestia's neck and softly kissed her cheek. Hestia blushed shyly. Mercedes murred softly, she stood up straight, unhooked her dress and let it fall around her ankles leaving her naked also. she then sat beside Hestia on the piano seat and began to stroke her hair and face even as she continued to play. Hestia continued to murr even as she continued to play. Mercedes nestled closer to the young girl and began kissing her neck. Hestia continued to murr. Mercedes stroked Hestia's body. Hestia purred softly, almost weakly. Mercedes hand hovered around Hestia's stomach area but went no further.

 

"Permit me?"

 

Mercedes purred. Hestia nodded instantly. Mercedes smiled and slid her hand lower. Hestia gasped silently. Mercedes murred and gently played with the girl’s clit. Hestia gasped again. Mercedes murred and pushed in with one finger. Hestia mewed softly, barely hiding her wince as she felt herself tear.

"Oh sweetheart."

 

Mercedes purred.

 

"Shall we stop?"

Hestia shook her head. Mercedes smiled and pressed onwards. Hestia soon mewled. Mercedes set a slow but loving pace. Hestia soon began to moan. Mercedes purred and upped her pace slightly. Hestia soon cried out and came.


End file.
